The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Percy tries to find her place in life and goes through a lot on the way to finding the answer... And her uncle. Please R&R! [Chapter 6 is up!]
1. Prologue

**The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm**

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Percy Montana roamed the corridors of the Tulip, wandering around aimlessly, and found herself outside her quarters. She walked inside, and heard the doors 'whoosh' close, but didn't turn around. Instead she looked around at her room. '_Home…_' She thought to herself, and made her way to her small bed. She sat down and sighed. '_Home…_' She thought again, and felt all of her emotions trying to rise and pass her defences. She fought back, and felt a single tear slide down her cheek. She didn't bother wiping it away. Besides, she had other things to do. Crying was the least of her problems. She had to fix almost everything on the ship, not to mention clean up everything at the same time.

"Car, what time is it?" Percy stared at the wall, and watched as the hologram suddenly appeared.

"It is 19 hundred hours." He answered, and watched her curiously.

"Thanks," Percy sighed, and picked up her bag from the ground as Carravagio disappeared. She sighed again as she left her small sanctuary of sanity, her only escape from the madness going on around her that threatened to break the last thread of sanity that she had left. That was the only thing keeping her from losing her cool.

She went down to the reactor core, and gazed at the damage done to it. There was a thick smoke hanging around on the ground. Every time she took a step, the smoke would swirl around in different directions. Percy watched it slowly stop moving, and walked over to a small corner, where she kneeled down, dropped her bag, and pulled off a section of the metal wall. Behind it were hundreds of wires just waiting to be fixed. She poked one of the blue wires, and didn't even jump back as sparks emanated from it, and shot out towards her. She welcomed the pain that surged through her arm, and pulled it back as it started to go numb.

"That can't be good…" Percy examined her arm, and shrugged. She grabbed a few supplies from her bag, and commenced her long night of fixing certain systems and repairing the damage to the reactor core. "Oh yeah, and that radiation should probably be stopped, too." She muttered as she began to feel light headed.

Percy stood up with the help from the bars on the walls, and she made her way over to where all of the smoke was coming from. Very slowly. She pushed a few buttons, changed a few of the wires, cut off the power to one system, and coughed a few times as the smoke suddenly stopped flowing out from the vent. She walked back over to her bag, and began to fix the ventilation system.

"A little of this, a little of that…" Percy spoke quietly, and looked down at her work. "And that should do it." Something beeped, and Percy beamed. "Yup, that did it." She grabbed her bag, and left the premises. The doors closed behind her, and she leaned against them. "Oh great…" She reached her hand up towards her head, and rubbed her temple.

"Stupid radiation." She said, and looked around rather dazedly. She caught a glimpse of someone approaching her, so she let her arm drop to her side, and regained her composure, or what was left of it.

"What are you doing? Don't you have work to do?" Rudolpho's voice met her ears, and she groaned.

"I'm taking a _rest_. And, _yes_, I have work to do. God, am I the only one around here who does _anything_?" She responded, and shook her head as she left Rudolpho behind to comprehend what she had just said.

He shrugged to himself, and walked in the opposite direction.

Despite her fatigue and growing headache, she concentrated on working to fix the Tulip as best as she possibly could. It took her nearly five hours to do almost everything on the list, when she finally found herself seeing stars, and her vision grew blurry. She fell to the ground with the work pad in her hand, and her bag alongside her. Her last thoughts were '_Oh great, I'm sure everyone's going to be mad at me for not finishing the stupid repairs… But I'm… really… tired…_' Her mind went blank, and she knew no more as everything around her grew darker and darker 'til she could no longer see, nor hear, nor think anymore.

"The navigation is still a bit off. I thought Percy said she was going to fix that as soon as possible?" Callista Larkadia looked up from the console, and stared at Travis Montana, who shrugged, and sat down on the captain's chair. He pressed a button, and spoke.

"Percy, why aren't you finished with the repairs yet? Why's it taking so long?" He took his finger off the button, and waited for a response. He received nothing, and looked back up at Callie, who raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe she's sleeping." Callie responded with a sigh and she shook her head.

"Marcus, go see what Percy's up to," Travis called back to Marcus Fegan, who was busy eating.

"Why can't you do it? I'm eating, I haven't eaten in hours." Marcus glared at Travis, who turned to him.

"Marcus, do it. _Now_." Travis Montana frowned at him, and Marcus sighed with defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Are you happy now?" He mumbled a few inaudible words as he left the bridge, and went in search for Percy.

"Car, can't you tell me where she is so I don't have to go looking everywhere?" Marcus stopped to lean against a bulkhead, and clutched his stomach. "I'm bloody hungry, and he wants me to do this?"

"I'm sorry, Marcus, but my systems are all mixed up, I couldn't tell you where you were if you told me in the first place." Car appeared and disappeared in front of Marcus, who groaned. Rudolpho passed by him, obviously lost in his own thoughts because he didn't bother greeting him.

"Rudolpho!" Marcus jumped forward, and grabbed him by the back of his shirt. Rudolpho spun around to meet Marcus with a look of impatience on his face.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" Rudolpho folded his arms, and watched Marcus intently.

"Where's Percy? Have you seen her? Travis is making me go look for her." Marcus sighed.

"I saw her a few hours ago by the reactor core. She could be anywhere by now." He watched as Marcus's face fell considerably. "Sorry, mate." He added, and clapped Marcus on his shoulder. "Good luck finding her." With that, he walked away, leaving a very disgruntled Marcus behind.

Marcus headed towards the reactor core, and could still smell the faint smell of the radiation from the core. He shuddered, and continued on his hunt for Percy. Within minutes, he found her lying on the ground on her stomach, with her things spread out around her.

"Percy…" He shook her shoulders roughly, and pushed her onto her side. She had a small cut on her forehead from falling on the sharp metal from the ground. "Percy!" he shouted a little louder, and Percy's eyes opened slowly.

"What…" She tried to look around, but everything was spinning, so she couldn't even sit up right.

"Are you alright?" He pulled her up into his arms, and was surprised that she didn't protest. She usually didn't like _anyone_ even laying a _finger_ on her.

"If I wasn't, it's not like you would care." She trailed off as she tried to fix her eyes on the person above her, but everything was still moving.

"Well what if I did care." He gazed down at her face.

"I'd think you were a hostile alien that took over Marcus's body and were trying to get information from me about something." She replied as she reached her hand up to her head, and frowned as she felt it pounding.

"Well lucky for you I'm not a hostile alien, I'm just plain Marcus. Come on." He stood up, and hoisted her up onto her feet, but she swayed, and nearly fell down again. He helped her to walk very slowly to the med bay.

"Okay, plain Marcus." Percy muttered as they walked down the corridor.

"Marcus, have you found her yet?" Travis's voice boomed all around them, and Marcus heard the irritation in his voice. He walked over to a console, and pressed a button.

"As a matter of fact I have." He spoke into the screen, and wasn't surprised to see that Travis was busy chatting with Callie. They looked up at him. "Well, what's left of her."

"What do you mean 'what's left of her'? What happened?" Travis leaned forward, and glared suspiciously at the screen.

"I mean what's left of her. She doesn't look too good, but god knows I'm not a doctor. I guess Car is still analysing what's wrong with her, but it'll take him a while. The ship's still in bloody pieces from the last attack. Anyway, I found her lying on the ground unconscious in front of her work. Maybe you shouldn't give her so much to do." Marcus raised his eyebrows as he spoke, and Travis sighed.

"Alright. Car, tell us what's wrong with her when you're done, okay?" Car nodded once in acknowledgement, and disappeared. Marcus turned off the com and the video screen, and walked over to Percy, who was lying down on a bio bed. He leaned over her, and pushed the bangs out of her face. He was clearly distracted, because he didn't notice Carravagio appear right behind him.

"I'm done analysing, shall I tell you what's the matter with her now, or later?" Marcus jumped, and turned around.

"Car, don't _do_ that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He exclaimed, and leaned against the bed. "Fine, yes, tell me what's wrong with her." He said slowly.

"She has radiation poisoning, a fever, a concussion from hitting her head on the ground, and several minor bruises and cuts from who knows where and when." Car concluded, and watched Marcus's face.

"Well then, she should stay here, right?" Marcus was about to leave when Car spoke again.

"No, she should be returned to her quarters." Car said simply.

"By who?" Marcus frowned.

"By you, of course. No one else is around." Carravagio disappeared as Marcus sighed, and picked Percy up. He brought her to her quarters, and lay her down on her bed. Before he left he whispered something that only he himself heard, but barely. "_You're pretty nice when you sleep, you don't talk back or anything._"

* * *

**END of PROLOGUE**

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HELPED ME GET THIS CATEGORY ADDED TO ! THANKS SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Please R&R! :)


	2. Gone

**The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm**

Chapter 2 - Gone

[Warning: May contain spoilers for the show (Second Season)]

"You may have noticed me acting a little crazy." Percy's voice filled the tulip's bridge, and everyone stopped moving as they stared at the video screen. "For some reason I care about you. So take care, you guys, I don't know when I'll be coming back." She paused. "But I'll always know where to find the Tulip." She slapped a PAD in her hand after her small speech. Then she grinned psychotically, and looked back up at the vid screen, the grin still there. Then the screen went blank, and everyone was completely speechless. Left with only the image of Percy's psychotic grin still in their minds.

Nothing moved, nor did anyone say a word for several minutes as they tried to acknowledge what had just happened. Percy was gone. She left the crew, her friends, the Tulip, home… Gone. She was _gone_.

"She's really gone and done it this time, hasn't she?" Travis muttered absent-mindedly. He had his hands on his hips, and a frown on his face.

Callie stared blankly at the screen. She really hadn't seen that one coming. She really hadn't. The idea of Percy leaving the Tulip had never really crossed her mind before that moment. Percy had never seemed to want to leave, except on certain occasions when she would stop on stations to buy parts for the ship. But that was it.

"She's gone. She's really gone, isn't she? She left?" Marcus said slowly, still staring at the now blank video screen.

"She's gone." Carravagio affirmed, who was completely and utterly confused by Percy's actions. Or was as close to being confused as the poor A.I. could get.

"She left." Rudolpho said simply, not sure of how to react to her departure. He had nearly seen it coming, but not this soon. He knew by the way she was acting that she needed a break from everything, but… Not so soon.

Travis shook his head a few times, turned his back to the screen, and walked off of the bridge. He walked, deep in thought, until he found himself standing in front of Percy's quarters. The door: the same as every other one on the ship. But when he opened it, the contents were a different matter.

In the middle of the room hung two different coloured fabrics, both draped over something nearly invisible under their colours. There were PADs strewn all over the floor, and different parts of the ship lay on the ground, her bed, the many consoles… There were wires everywhere, all different colours, adding to the creative mess that was referred to as her living space.

Travis leaned his elbow against the open doorway, and pulled his bangs out from his forehead as he looked at everything carefully. As happy memories of their shared time aboard the ship flooded his mind, he smiled sadly. He would miss her. And he was sure that her departure would affect the rest of the crew as well. He was _quite_ sure.

A few tears clouded his vision, and he turned his back on his cousin's room. The door closed automatically behind him, and he walked away.

"Goodbye, Percy." Travis whispered with a sigh as he headed back to the bridge to take his mind off of things. "Take care."

Oh my! Why did I do that?? Because the show is making Sarah sad because of Percy's leaving, and I just had to add it into the story… --; cries ;;

But this isn't the end of the story! There's a whole lot more! Just waiting to be posted!

SORRY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER WAS!!! (I could have made it soo much longer, but I thought it was good just like this! Wow, I wish I could be on Starhunter! That would be the greatest!!!)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! (I'm really glad you all liked it! I was hesitant, at first, because this is my first Starhunter fanfic, and the first one in this Starhunter Category! I'm so glad that people helped me get it added to ff.net! .):

A fan: Thanks! I know, me too! I'm simply in love with the show! -- Thank you very much! I tried my hardest to keep them as real as I possibly could so that the show side of them didn't disappear completely! : ) Percy is one of my favourite characters as well!

Oh, I never noticed any spelling mistakes! And it's quite fine if you made any, I don't ever really notice! I wouldn't say you were bad at spelling, judging from your review I'd say you are quite excellent at it! : ) Thanks for the review! It means a lot to me!!

Earthling: I know! Me too! It's my favourite show in the world! Oh, I know, that happened to me, as well, they used to carry it on a local channel, but got rid of it just when it was getting good… But now they have it on a Space channel, so it's even better! Thanks! And thank you for reviewing!!! : )

bloodredcherry: Thanks! joins in the dancing : ) Oh, don't worry, there'll be a lot more! Yeah, I honestly didn't mean for it to seem like a Percy/Marcus story, but I wanted it to be true to the show, and in the show they seem to really like each other! And I would love to see them get together in the show!! So there probably will be lots of stuff going on between them!! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this next part!

A friend of a friend: Thank you for reviewing! I know! Isn't it so exciting? XD I love Starhunter! Well, here's more! I hope you enjoyed reading it!

Important Note: There will be a lot more story! It doesn't just end here! (I would never do that to any of you! huggles everyone Thanks!)

Please R&R!

Sarah Harvey


	3. Bounty

**The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm**

Chapter 3 - Bounty

It had been a while since Percy left. Three months, to be exact. Though they assumed that she was still alive, considering her portion of the bounty money was always gone. The crew had never really gotten over her leaving the ship because of her role being one of the ship's engineers, and one of their closest friends.

"How much longer until we reach IO?" Travis turned to look at the view screen, and took a sip from the metallic cup. He sighed when the warm coffee started to kick in again, and his energy level began to rise slightly.

"Three minutes and twenty-eight seconds." Carravagio appeared beside the screen.

"Thanks, Car." Travis looked down at Callie, and they both nodded. "We'll be back in an hour. Car, make sure you keep the shuttle bay doors locked unless we authorize it otherwise." He smiled, and Callie followed him down to the shuttle bay.

"Yes, sir." Carravagio disappeared the moment they left the bridge.

They met Marcus down at the shuttle bay, and he looked a little anxious.

"Can I go, too? I need to get off this ship for a while." Marcus shifted his weight on his feet several times as he awaited approval.

"Why?" Travis questioned him, a frown forming on his face.

"I just - it's because - I just..." Marcus trailed off, and shivered. "I just need some times off the ship. Is that okay with you? Just for a while?" Marcus pleaded with Travis, a sad frown on his face.

"Alright. Be back by 19 hundred hours, okay?" Marcus nodded, and they all got inside the shuttle. It left the Tulip, and arrived at IO a few moments later.

They parted ways, Marcus heading to the left of the entrance, and Travis and Callie heading to the right.

Travis bumped into someone's shoulder as he headed towards one of the bars where their bounty was supposedly going to turn up.

"Excuses me." He turned around, and stared at the back of the retreating hooded person. He shrugged his shoulders, Callie shook her head, they both sat down at a table in the bar, and looked around casually.

"Can I get you two any drinks?" One of the many waitresses wearing a skimpy blue latex outfit smiled over at them from behind a pile of plates a dirty glasses.

"No, we're fine." Travis thanked her, and she went back to the bar to get some drinks for the other people. Callie shook her head again, and rolled her eyes.

"There." Callie nodded suddenly towards the doorway, where a man had just walked in, wearing a long leather trench coat, jeans, and a white shirt that was torn in various places. His hair was dark black, and combed over to one side. Travis glanced over at him, then back at Callie.

"He's definitely our guy." Travis mumbled under his breath. They both stood up slowly, and smiled at a young man and woman who walked by, arm in arm. Travis and Callie walked towards the man, without acting suspicious. Until they bumped into him by 'accident,' and in one swift movement they both held onto either side of him, his hands pinned to his sides, and they forced him to walk out of the bar.

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" He cried out and struggled against their tight grip on him.

"Oh, I think you know." Travis said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"No, I don't! Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong!" He struggled even harder, but he still couldn't break free.

"Four accounts of fraud, three murders, nine assassination attempts, six accounts of theft, two successful escapes from the Mars feds... You've got yourself quite a colourful history, there. You'll be going away. This time for good." Callie muttered angrily.

"Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about those. But I swear, I was framed I never did any of that! I swear!" They dragged him back to the shuttle, smug looks on their faces.

Meanwhile, Marcus was walking down a hall, where several shops were located. Many people offered him sale prices on their goods, but he graciously declined. He wasn't in the mood to use his small amount of money. Or wasted it on half-priced optical illusion objects, and old stolen dirty jackets that someone else had probably worn the day before.

Before he knew what was going on, someone ran into his shoulder, nearly knocking him down to the ground. Luckily, he caught his balance in time, and looked at the person who had nearly knocked him over. They turned to look at him, but they had a dirty hooded cloak covering their face and body, and were hunched over slightly.

"Sorry." They whispered, turned on their heel, and ran as fast as they could away from Marcus. He shrugged it off as being nothing, but couldn't get the idea out of his mind that he recognised that voice from somewhere else. He shook his head, and headed back to the shuttle. He suddenly didn't feel like being away from the trans-utopian anymore, it seemed a lot more inviting than it had just been a little while before.

FORGIVE ME FOR MISTAKES! (I typed this all up at 3 AM, and I'm a little tired, so I may not have caught all the errors, so please inform me if you found any! Thanks!)

Yes! I finally found the time to type this up again! is slightly proud of self

I'm really sorry for the wait, but my computer crashed a while back, and erased all of my stories -- I'm just glad that I had printed most of the story a short time before that incident! And I wasn't able to log in to ff.net for a while, but luckily I found the problem! My personal firewall. But I'm just glad that I finally got to update! Please forgive me for making you all wait such a long time!

begs forgiveness

Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you guys so much! Sorry!:

Lexy-June: OH MY GOD! You reviewed, Lex! YAY! huggles Lex Thank you for the compliments. Your stories are great, too! Maybe you should write/post more! nudge nudge -- The nickname! Nooo! Hee hee! W00ty! I'm so glad that you reviewed! YAY! Thank you for reviewing, Lex! And... I think I'll write more H/W royal story for you, you know... A sequel to a sequel of a story... Hee hee... That is, if you allow Cake and I to do that... (Oh yeah... I found your Birthday Gift Website! Just ask me for the link!)

bloodredcherry: Actually, upon receiving this, I naturally went straight to work! But I wasn't quick enough to post it before the computer crashed -- sulks over great losses in stories But you reviewed again! YAY! is renewed with excited-ness I hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANK YOU!!!

JC6: I've updated! Sorry for the very long wait -- I hope you like the story so far!

macisgate: Yeah! Me too! I'm in love with Starhunter Yeah, it's addictive! I just wish I remembered to try to watch it whenever it's on tv. Thank you for reviewing!!! :)

Wow! You reviewed twice! YAY! Double the 'yay!,' actually! Well, I'm glad you checked back! I Hope you liked this chapter, as well! is extremely happy Sorry for the wait! kicks self But here is the next chapter! THANK YOU!

Kittyhunter: I love Starhunter! watches for the story YAY! Ooo, I think I spotted it!

Oo, you reviewed twice, too! Actually... three times, but I think one was a copy Thank you VERY much for reviewing!!!!!!! Yeah, don't worry I'll try and fit some in somewhere.

RaevenMoon: Thanks! Sorry for the delay :( Marcus and Percy are great! I love them! Sorry again! Thank you for reviewing!

FreakOTU: yay! You really think so? I've been trying to get them as real as the show's characters as possible! It makes me really happy to see that someone thinks they are! Thank you a million times over!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And no, I'm not one of their writers :), although that's kind of like a dream job for me, writing for Starhunter! I would love it if I were writing for them. blushes Thanks! It means a lot to me that you think that!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!!

Nathan:Yay! Thank you! Yeah, I love Starhunter. It's my favourite show, and Percy's my favourite character, too! I enjoy reading, too. I'm glad to hear that it caught your kept your interest! That's what I was aiming for : ) Thank you SO MUCH!!!

huggles all the reviewers

Another important note to everyone: _**Next chapter will be BETTER! :D Better than this chapter, well, in my opinion, anyway. And a little longer, too! SO YAY! I'll have it up in LESS than a week. Perhaps only a few days or so!!**_

Please R&R!!!

Sarah Harvey


	4. Pheonix Four

**The Pain Inside The Electrical Storm**

Chapter 4 - Pheonix Four

"Marcus, are those repairs finished yet?" Travis's voice boomed out over the com, and Marcus sighed in frustration as he dropped the PAD he had been holding.

"No, obviously I haven't finished since the last time you called, fifteen minutes ago." His voice sounded quite irritated when it met Travis's ears, who shrugged, and held up his hands.

"Alright, just checking. But we do need the reactor core back up within at least two hours or less." Travis turned off the com before Marcus could say anything else, a little scared that he might say something else to frustrate the boy. After all, he was the most qualified engineer on the ship.

Marcus picked up the PAD and tapped it a few times before he threw it at the metallic wall as hard as he could. He sunk to the ground, and passed his hands over his head a few times.

"Why the hell won't you just start up, already, eh? What did Percy do that I didn't?!?" Marcus cried out in frustration and kicked the panelled wall with all his force. There was a low hum, some sort of vibration occurred after the contact between his feet and the core, then a few lights on the side of the core lit up, and there was a faint beeping sound from somewhere behind it. Marcus's face brightened considerably, and he smiled.

"Now, that's more like it!" He jumped up to his feet and dusted his hands off on his shirt, a satisfied smile on his face as he called out to Travis with the good news.

...............................................................................................................................................

Deep in the vast emptiness of the unexplored region of space was a small shuttle. It was small enough to be a nuisance, but big enough to fit its single occupant and their belongings.

There sat one human in the pilot's chair, a girl. Her eyes held more troubles than most other pairs of dark brown eyes ever really did. She frowned, and rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep away from them. On her wrist was a brown arm bracer. Once connected to quite a large bounty ship, it was now connected to a very small shuttlecraft.

She brushed a few of her short brown bangs from her face, and pursed her lips as she gazed out of the view screen, and towards a huge, endless group of stars, planets, and nebulas as far as her eyes could see. She sighed sadly, and leaned back in the chair to stretch out her arms and legs to their full lengths.

She wore a short, black leather jacket overtop a snow-white tank top, and a shimmering pair of black pants. Her name: Percy Montana. Perhaps she had forgotten that name the day she left her former ship. Perhaps not.

She chewed the inside of her lip for a moment as she stared down at the shuttle controls that were staring back at her with their multi-colored, multi-shaped lights. She then closed her eyes, and scratched the side of her head in thought.

She didn't know the last time she had seen another human being, another familiar face... She couldn't recall how long it had been since she'd left, how long she'd been out in open space, drifting about with nowhere to go. What she did know was that something had pushed her to her limits, and she had left someone behind, perhaps several people, to go in search of someone else. She hit the side of her head with her right arm as she struggled to remember.

Percy could only remember bits and pieces of her life before. Only flashes of people's faces, words, strange names... It confused her to the point where she would bang her head against the inner bulkhead of the shuttle until she either wore herself out, passed out, or found something else to do or occupy her thoughts.

She could also recall the number to her account with a full supply of credits, from where she didn't know, nor from when. She broke out of her thoughts when she was thrown from her hair, and landed on her stomach on the ground just beside it.

"What the hell..." She whined as she got back up to her feet and collapsed into the seat once more. When she looked out at the universe before her, she saw that she was no longer alone in the vast expanse. There were several small ships firing down at her.

Her fingers danced along the console as she tried desperately to send them a message, hail them, or catch their attention in any way to try to stop their attack.

Before she could do anything more, there was a huge explosion, and the shuttle was crushed as it exploded all around her. Her vision went black before she could even react in the slightest way.

...................................................................................................................................................

"Damnit..." Marcus kicked the door leading to the bridge, and frowned when it finally opened. Travis was sitting on the captain's chair in what looked like a quite comfortable position, his back leaning against the corner of the opposite side. Callie was sitting down at the table not too far away, across from Rudolpho, who was trying very hard to open one of the coffee bean containers.

"We're on our way to another bounty, only this time it's a bigger price." Travis stated when he noticed Marcus had walked passed him. He only shrugged, and sat down beside Callie and Rudolpho, his back to Travis.

"It's one of the raiders." He added, which tweaked Marcus's interest in the matter, and he turned around a little so he could glance back at Travis.

"Oh. Really." Marcus shook his head, and turned back around.

"Well we should be there within the hour, it's in a part of space that we haven't been to yet. Or at least I don't think so." Travis frowned, and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"What's this one wanted for?" Marcus asked with obvious disinterest in his voice. He folded his arms against his chest as he awaited the answer from their captain.

"No one knows his real name. He goes by the name 'Pheonix Four' in one of the Raider sanctions." Travis sighed. "He seems to like doing the actual 'raiding' for the Raiders, stealing things from unarmed crafts, kidnapping young children, killing their parents... You know, that sort of thing." Everyone shook their head in disgust.

"I'd pity anyone who crosses paths with that one, then, eh mate?" Rudolpho said as a sort of joke. No one laughed.

"Well it looked as though we'll be crossing paths with him. So I guess we should pity ourselves, then." Travis stared out of the window separating him from the gravity of space.

"I pity the fool who tries to steal _anything_ from this ship." Marcus said with a laugh as he closed his eyes. "There's nothing of real value here, anyway."

"And we're _armed_." Callie added with a shake of her head. With that, everyone lapsed into silence as they drifted away into their own train of thoughts. The silence was actually welcoming to most of them. They had become accustomed to it since their crew mate's departure.

....................................................................................................................................................

Thanks to all of the reviewers!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!

gives all the reviewers cookies and other goodies

macisgate: Wow! Thank you! I'm really glad that you liked it! insert evil laugh here Well, as for the mysterious cloaked person... We'll see who it is quite soon, I hope. Thank you!!!

bloodredcherry: grins Yeah. I'm glad that I was finally able to post last chapter. Hee hee... There are many hints in the earlier chapters that say it might be so... You'll have to keep reading to actually see something between them, so... laughs evilly Yeah, I caught that after I posted it, sorry about that. Thank you SO much for reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JC6: Thank you very much! I'm just ecstatic that I can post again. Thank you very much for reviewing, I hope you liked this chapter!!! Thanks a bunch!!!!

[**Disclaimer**: I do not own Starhunter, the characters, the trademarks, etc. And if I did, it would still be on air, and my countless fans would be awaiting the third season. In other words: I don't own Starhunter, and it's cancelled anyway, so I don't see a big deal about Disclaimers. Only that they keep my already poor family from losing more money. Somebody nudges brother should move out. THEN I COULD BUY STARHUNTER AND RULE THE WORLD- I mean... Then I could... be... yes... nevermind.]

Sorry if I missed anyone! I'll thank you next chapter!!

A/N: Please, if you see any errors in this chapter, tell me! I always appreciate it!

Please R&R!


	5. Encounters

The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm

Chapter Five - Encounters

Pain, that's all that Percy was really aware of. That, and the low murmurs and whispers from several voices that seemed to be hovering somewhere above her. She struggled to open her eyes, but they were too heavy. So she stuck with lying still, and listened to the words that were being said around her. They were distant at first, but with a few moments of relaxing, she could understand them perfectly.

"Well who the hell is she, then?" A man's voice, a young man's voice by the sound of it, cried out suddenly in a strange accent.

"Patience, we will question her later, Dimitri." An old man's voice cut through the whispers of agreement from all around her.

"She's too young to be kept here! She would probably resist too much to our ways!" A voice from somewhere behind her spoke quietly but clearly nonetheless.

"She could be useful. Supposing she has family or friends that would do anything to get her back?" The first voice spoke again, a little more calmly than before.

"A bargaining chip? Yes, a good idea, but there is a chance that she will bring more trouble to our ship should we try to bargain her away." The man spoke again. Percy was outraged. They were probably talking about her, like she was an object. A possession. Well, she most certainly was not!

Percy forced her eyes open, ignoring the pain, and looked around. She adjusted her eyesight to the dimly lit ship around her just as an old man stepped out of the shadows to her right, and smirked down at her.

"Awake now, are we?" He chuckled with his hoarse voice, and coughed a few times before he continued. "Good, good, good." Percy finally got a good look at his face, and she suppressed a gasp of shock. He had messy and graying shoulder-length hair, piercing ice blue eyes, and a jagged scar that ran down from just passed the tip of his right eye, across his crooked nose, and all the way down to above the left corner of his mouth.

"What is your name?" A man just behind the older man with the scar demanded with his slight Russian accent. Percy concluded that he must've been Dimitri.

"Montana. Percy Montana. What's it to you?" She questioned with hatred in her voice. She had also noticed that the two were wearing black leather trench coats with Raider emblems on the front of each one.

"it's a lot to us, Percy, darling." The old man grinned, revealing his many crooked and yellow-stained teeth. Several of which were missing or had been replaced with dirty silver fillings. "Welcome to the 'Martiza,' Miss Percy Montana. My name's Pheonix Four."

.............................................................................................................................................

A quick, short chapter! But a little more plot action now, which is better! :)

I'm currently writing another chapter for this, but at the same time, I'm writing a much longer story for Starhunter(just an idea I had gotten when I heard Starhunter was cancelled). So it may take me a little while longer to write the next chapter. But I promise you all that before Thursday or on Thursday I will have the next chapter up! As my present to all of you!

That and I'd feel bad not updating before my birthday(which is Thursday! YAY!). So the next chapter is definitely underway! Expect another update very soon! :D

Thank you VERY much for reviewing! All of you!:

FreakOTU: Heh heh, thanks for reviewing! Yeah, I definitely think that Marcus won't ever do it again. Unless it frustrates him again, hee hee. Thanks a bunch!

macisgate: Thanks! I'm glad you love it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, too! Hopefully Percy will be back in her right-mind soon, but I can't say for sure about anything at all yet. Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

bloodredcherry: Hee hee, I enjoyed writing the part with Marcus, it was entertaining, although I know I probably shouldn't take delight in other people's suffering.. But that was a fun part to write. I'm glad you liked it! Yeah, subtle yet not so subtle hints, hmm... Makes me wonder where I should take this story. Yeah, they've been cancelling and ending a lot of really excellent shows recently! It makes me mad, and right when it was getting good. What bugs me more, though, is that we'll never know if they found Dante, or what happens, or how everything unfolds at the end. And don't worry, I won't be ending this fic anytime soon. In fact, I think I might keep it going for a while. Depending on where my writing takes it. But... I was also thinking of doing Stand-A-Lone/One shot fics... Also about doing a Percy/Marcus one. Or rather, several. And if you ever write one, I'll definitely read it! :) Thanks, I definitely think that I'll write some episodes, or MANY! :) Thanks very much for reviewing! I always love getting reviews!! :) I also hope you won't mind me taking a while to get the next chapter up(I know it's sometimes annoying when you've read further ahead than others, and no new chapters have surfaced.) But I'm updating now, so expect another chapter quite soon! Thanks again! :) (Sorry for the long reply!)

Fan-Kitty: Hey, thanks for the review! Sorry for any delay in updating. I hope you like this chapter, too! :)

Really, thanks a bunch everyone! I ALWAYS love and appreciate getting reviews! It makes my day! And sometimes, it makes my day, several times over. :D So thank you all a bunch! A whole bunch! You're all awesome! Thanks!

Sarah Harvey

Please R&R!


	6. Confrontations

The Pain Inside the Electrical Storm

Chapter Six - Confrontations

Back on the Tulip, things had come to nearly a standstill. Nothing had to be done anymore, and the crew was growing quite restless. Especially their captain, who had been sitting in the same position in the same chair for the past four hours.

"Marcus, how's the reactor core?" Travis shifted his position slightly so that he could see Marcus out of the corner of his eye.

"It'll hold out." Marcus replied in a bored voice as he tapped a metallic cup against the table. "The whole bloody ship'll hold out. For now."

"Weapons are at ready if any problems should pop up." Callie spun around in her chair, and pointed to the console that was lit behind her.

"And the weapons locker is unlocked in case we have any trouble." Rudolpho gestured back to the neatly hung up weapons in the locker. He took a spoonful of noodles from a large bowl in front of himself, and shoved it in his mouth.

"What to we do now?" Marcus broke the dead silence with the one question that lingered in the back of each and every one of their minds. Only Callie answered him.

"Now we wait."

..................................................................................................................................................

"Let me out of here!" Percy's voice echoed out through the dimly lit cargo bay area. It had been converted into a brig. And Percy was stuck in one, like a cage. She leaned her head back against the cold, hard bars, and let a sigh escape her dry lips. "Damned Raiders."

She banged her head against the bars before she opened her mouth again. "Filthy Raiders." She continued to bang her head against the bars until a voice in the shadows broke through her thoughts.

"Keep doing that and you'll have one nasty head ache in a few hours." The voice seemed to be bargaining with her. But the hoarseness of it gave away the name of the bodiless voice. Pheonix Four.

"What do you want with me." Percy leaned forward suddenly, scanning the darkness, trying to figure out where he was.

"We don't want _you_, Percy Montana." Suddenly an old man stepped out from the shadows, and into the dimly lit area around the tiny prison that held Percy.

"Then what do you want? If you didn't want me I wouldn't be here, now, would I?" She bit at the inside of her cheek, and awaited a response from the old Raider.

"Oh, but we don't want you, Percy, we want something else. We want peace. And we're using _you_ to get it." He grinned, and Percy looked down at her hands. She didn't feel like staring at his dirty mouth any more.

"Raiders don't want peace. All you do is create more problems for everybody else." Memories suddenly filled her mind, and a feeling of anger rose in the back of her mind. She could recall people panicking, people disappearing, and a terrified young girl hiding as her parents were killed. Percy recognised herself almost immediately. When she looked back up at Pheonix Four, she glared.

"Oh, but we do want peace. And everything we do now is in the best interest of the future, Miss Montana. You can't understand that now, but in time you will. In time..." Pheonix Four smirked and walked forward and leaned against the bars at the very front of the brig. At that exact moment, someone contacted him via a com link.

"Captain, they're here. Shall I deploy the energy field dampeners?" The voice seemed almost mechanical, but Percy could tell that it wasn't an AI.

"Very well. I'm on my way. And I'm bringing our guest a long for the show." He grinned suddenly as he fiddled with the security pad that held the prison's doors shut. A few beeps later, and Percy was no longer staring at Pheonix Four from behind the bars. He grabbed her arm suddenly. Naturally she tried to pull away.

"What're you doing? Let go!" She pulled harder, but his grip was far too tight, and her arm was beginning to tingle from loss of blood circulation.

"I don't think so. Come now, Percy, enjoy your stay with us. We aren't that bad." Percy decided to bite back any nasty comments she had, and allowed the old man to pull her down several corridors until they finally reached the bridge. It was definitely a tiny bridge. And Percy felt as though she had known bridges that were even bigger. She frowned as she struggled to remember. But only flashes of people's faces entered her mind. She shut here eyes tight for a for seconds until she felt that the grip around her arm had loosened incredibly. When she looked down, she was no longer being held. Instead, a different man stood at her side with a gun pointed to her head. She swallowed, and stared over at the view screen. A large ship was floating in space. It looked too familiar.

"They're hailing, Captain."

"All right, let's see what they have to say for themselves." The tone of Pheonix's voice made Percy slightly suspicious, but she didn't say anything. She was a little too nervous because of the gun pointed at her head.

The view screen changed to a black-haired man's head. Percy frowned, and came to a sudden realisation. It was one of the faces that she had kept seeing. But she couldn't remember him.

"Ah, Travis Montana,-" Percy tensed at the mention of her last name, and wondered if she somehow used to know this man, but she kept listening to what Pheonix had to say, "-what business have you here in Raider territory?"

"We're here to arrest you, Pheonix Four." Travis smirked. Percy kept staring at his eyes. "And if you attempt to escape, we will fire on your ship."

Pheonix looked down at his tactical officer, who nodded about the weapons, but Pheonix Four kept his smile on his face, and he turned his attention back to the screen.

"But I don't think you'll be wanting to do that. Firing on us would be a waste of your time. And I'm sure you wouldn't want to endanger this young lady." Pheonix nodded his head to one side, and the man with the gun to Percy's head shoved her into Travis's view, along with the gun still pointed to her head.

"Percy..." A look of pure shock found its way to Travis's face, and his jaw dropped. "But I thought..."

Percy looked at him curiously, then back to Pheonix, a look of confusion on her face. She wasn't sure what to think any more.

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me." Pheonix turned to the man holding the gun, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Travis.

"Okay! Okay, how about we make a deal with you. Let her go free and we'll let you go." Travis was frowning, as if it meant a lot to be doing such a thing. He seemed to be trying not to go against what he was saying.

"That's not good enough. How about be let her go free if you allow us safe passage from here and give us a few supplies that we need as well." He smirked.

"No, look, we can't do that, we're Bounty Hunters, Pheonix Four, not bargainers." He opened his mouth to say something else, but the view screen cut off and Pheonix let out a laugh.

"Did you see his face, Dimitri? Priceless. Your information turned out to be correct after all." He sighed, still smiling.

"What information." Percy inched away from the gun that was still aimed at her head, and glanced over at Pheonix.

"On who you are. All we needed was your name. And we know everything about you now, Percy Montana. Everything." He turned to Dimitri, his tactical officer, again and sighed. "Deploy it now. Let's get it over with, shall we? Then we can get out of here and be rid of the brat."

"Brat?? I am not a-" She was cut off as she felt the tip of the gun press itself lightly against the side of her head. He shut her mouth, and stopped moving altogether. She watched the screen, and was confused when she saw a tiny little circular piece of metal make its way towards the bigger ship. A huge, blinding light erupted from a tiny blue button on the side of it, and it directed itself at the large ship. Percy felt intrigued, but also felt a knot form in her stomach. "What are you doing to them?!?"

"Oh nothing to them. But their ship... That's a different matter entirely. All of the energy has been drained from their entire ship. Nothing left. I bet the oxygen they're breathing will only last a very short time, indeed." Pheonix grinned again. "Come, we have business to attend to, now." He gestured to everyone on the bridge. They all left, dragging Percy along with them, but dropped her off back in the brig, leaving her completely alone in the ship, aside from a few engineers and children.

It took them less than ten minutes to suit up into their space suits and turn on their oxygen, and only a few minutes to reach the Tulip that was drifting helplessly in space alongside the Martiza.

When they arrived on the Tulip, they each spread out in teams of three, making only four teams for the entire ship.

"Remember, we're here to take whatever's of value or worth anything at all. Leave the crew. But if they get in your way..." He laughed psychotically. "Kill them." They all nodded, and left to go in separate directions.

.....................................................................................................................................................

Back on the Tulip, the crew was in slight chaos. Marcus was running around trying to figure out what had happened, but in the dark it was extremely hard to do so, and with less oxygen making its way to his brain, it was even harder.

"Calm down, Marcus. We'll figure out what's happening. But first, we take a tour of the ship. I don't think we're alone anymore." Travis took a few guns from the weapons locker, along with Callie and Rudolpho, and the trio left the bridge together. Marcus left a few minutes later, and headed down to the Reactor Core. He was going to get down to the bottom of things if it meant he had to do it himself.

"Damn Raiders. I swear, if I find out that they did this-" He stopped abruptly when he noticed three people in suits staring at him with guns pointed in his direction. He froze. "Uh, hello. Welcome to the-"

"Shut up. Get out of our way! Don't make us shoot you, Marcus!" One of them took a step forward, and Marcus gasped when he realised that it was one of the people he had known when he was younger. But they...

"But you..."

"Died? Yeah right. I'm a Raider now, Marcus. Don't mess with me. I know you." Marcus put his hands in the air, and backed up. The three passed by him, still pointing their guns at him, all the way until they were out of site.

"Bloody hell..." Marcus backed up, staring around at everything wildly. Finally he broke out into a run and headed down to the Reactor Core. "Bloody hell..." He mumbled again when he noticed how dark everything was in the Reactor Core. He kicked the machine with all his force, and bit back a cry of pain. He had forgotten the newly formed bruise that had made itself appear on his right foot. He looked around at everything, straining his eyes to notice anything. Anything at all. He sighed in frustration."I don't even think Percy would be able to fix this."

......................................................................................................................................................

Percy was completely alone in the cargo bay. She was humming softly to herself, and rubbing her arms to keep herself warm. After a moment she realised that in her boots she had kept tiny metallic tools in case she had ever needed them.

"Oh, that can be good..." She mumbled as she pulled off her shoe, pulled out a tiny package, and stood up. She dropped her shoe to the ground, and slipped her arms through the bars of the tiny prison. Luckily her hands reached to the pad that kept the whole thing locked, and she pulled with all her force until the pad part pulled off, only kept in place by the many wires that were there. She took one of the pieces of metal, and pulled at several of the wires. A shock made its way through her arm, but she ignored it. She took the piece of metal, slipped it through the bars, and fiddled with part of the locking mechanism until a few beeps erupted from it, and the door unlocked. She grinned to herself. "A job well done."

She placed the metal back in her shoe, put her shoe back one, and gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

"Good job, Percy, good job." She grinned psychotically, and skipped all the way out of the cargo bay and down several hallways. She hid around one of the corners as one man walked by slowly, holding a child's hand. When they were out of sight she was about to continue her escape, but a hound found its way to her mouth, and she was pulled backwards and into the grip of a mysterious person. She was pulled into a room several feet away, and thrown onto the floor.

She looked up, and gasped. "You..."

............................................................................................................................................................

WOO! YAY! I did yet another chapter! I'm glad that this one is longer than the last one! :)

But I'm a little more excited than usual right because of one thing. IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY!

Well, still waiting for reviews, so... Thank you if you bother to review this! THANKS!

goes off to celebrate, then to sleep, then to wake up and party some more

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Yep, that means YOU!

THANKS!

Please R&R!


End file.
